1. Field of the Invention
The present inventin relates to a lock for a container and, in particular, for a piece of luggage, which automatically closes and latches when the body of the container and its closure are closed together. Moreover, this lock can be opened to also open the container closure and body with a single motion.
Various types of containers, particularly luggage such as briefcases, overnight and larger suitcases, portfolio cases, valises as well as smaller rigid containers such as silver cases and jewelry cases, include a body and a closure or cover hinged to the body for movement to close and open it. It is desirable to latch and sometimes lock the body and closure together to prevent accidental opening and spilling of the contents. However, it is also desirable to be able to easily open the closure from the body when access to its contents is needed. The lock of the present invention does both.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of luggage or other container locks and latches are known including drawbolts, claw bolts, simple catches, rotating heel locks and the like. However, most must be locked or latched by positive action of the user. That is, once the container body and closure are closed together, the lock mechanism must actively be set in a latched condition to prevent accidental container-closure opening. Similarly, use of most known locks and latches requires one positive action to unlock or unlatch the device and a second positive action to open the container.